


The Perfect Pair

by victorianvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, NFL AU, Prinxiety - Freeform, Riding, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sex, Smut, but like it’s okay ngl, football au, i’m a jock and i miss sports sue me, kinda ambiguous ending, quarterbacks >>>> quarantine, rival quarterbacks au, that’s right i’ve done it, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/pseuds/victorianvirgil
Summary: Rival quarterbacks Virgil and Roman have faced off time and time again on the football field, fans watching anxiously as to who will best the other in combat. In the bedroom when it is only the two of them, however, Roman finds that they are still competing.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	The Perfect Pair

The Arrangement was so casual that Roman didn’t even see the point in the “a” being capitalized.

It started as a joke after all, or as close to one as something like this could get. They were drunk, hair still slicked with sweat from the game and wearing their uniforms with different logos on their sleeves, when one of them leaned in. Roman didn’t remember who, only the aftermath, the peeling of jerseys with different logos and toned bodies meshing, tearing at one another as if this were an even more important game. Red, white, and blue of different teams merging at the line of scrimmage, clashing passionately as the silver glare of their beer cans spectated.

It was inevitable, really, the Patriots and Giants quarterbacks not exactly rivals but close enough.

“You still haven’t beaten me,” Virgil whispered against Roman’s jaw three years later, lips harsh against the soft skin and teeth even more so. Nothing had changed, not even Virgil’s touch drawing shivers down his spine and obliterating any cockiness from his winning record; 14-3 this year, his team seeded to win it all.

“Watch me,” Roman playfully snarled in turn, words trailing off with a hitched breath as Virgil began to suck on the soft spot of his neck. “ _ Fuck _ , right there.”

They never took it slow, never having enough time. Besides, their lives were so fast-paced with the hours of training a day and the instantaneous decisions required from NFL players that they liked it that way.

As Virgil’s lips continued down the plains of skin beneath him, Roman’s dull nails dug into the defined muscles of his back and shoulders. His palms were calloused from years of throwing, fingertips fitted around the white seams and eyes scanning until there,  _ there _ Logan was making a run to the endzone.

Thirteen and thirty-one, the perfect pair rivaled only by Virgil and Roman in the bedroom.

“You still have to play us,” Virgil reminded him, breathing against Roman’s warming skin as his hand unapologetically dipped lower and lower. “You’ll lose.”

“Please,” Roman laughed, the euphoric sound ruptured by a choke as Virgil wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. Giving him a teasing tug.

“Want to bet on it?”

Thinking only with his dick, the need for Virgil to be inside of him, Roman said yes through gritted teeth.

With a ravenous grin, Virgil parted his lover’s legs and thrust inside of him. They didn’t stop for half an hour, neither bothering to move and turn off the television across the room where the announcers were walking listeners through each and every play. Roman hardly heard, even if his coach and manager had said that watching games was a requirement to see what other teams were made of and how to improve.

But Roman didn’t care, not when Virgil had him pressed down into the mattress and was fucking him so hard that he knew they’d both be sore tomorrow. And not from practice this time. No, not at all.

Virgil lifted one of Roman’s legs and threw it over his shoulder, changing the angle and moving faster as the other released a sultry moan in pleasure. “Fuck, fuck, baby, I’m gonna-”

And he did, back arching and body surrendering to Virgil entirely as he came. Sweat poured down his forehead and the back of his neck, allowing the other to continue thrusting inside of him until the alarm went off.

The Arrangement was simple: for every game either won, he had half an hour to make the other do whatever he wanted.

Virgil quickly pulled out, still hard and body still quivering from the lack of orgasm, but he had had his time. Roman had won this weekend too and Virgil stared down at Roman, eyes desperate but willing to submit to the other’s whim.

The Patriots had beat the Broncos last night, after all.

More out of pity than anything else, Roman flipped them over and straddled Virgil’s waist, the other hard enough that he didn’t even have to guide his cock inside. They both moaned, one of Virgil’s hands gripping Roman’s hip as Roman’s hand pressed down into Virgil’s chest to balance, beginning to move up and down.

Neither lasted long, Virgil coming almost instantly with Roman not far behind him.

Roman collapsed on the bed besides Roman, cock flaccid and body scratched and bruised. Panting, of course. “Fuck. You still up for that bet?”

“You have . . . sixteen minutes left so if you want to make it . . .”

The Arrangement, right.

“So the terms,” Roman started, one hand brushing over Virgil’s stomach. It was stained with cum, probably Roman’s, but Roman liked touching the V of his hips and the washboard abs very few had actually seen. “If I beat you, you blow me.”

“I’ll blow you anyway,” Virgil replied, voice hoarse and deeper than normal. Raspy from sex, just the way Roman liked it.

“Well it’s always better after a win. And in the showers of my locker room.”

Virgil turned his head to the side and after seeing Roman’s horny grin, laughed while shaking his head. “Alright, you got a deal.”

With that, he stood up, Roman’s breath hitching at the glorious sight of his bare body completely uncovered. No sheets getting in the way, not even Roman’s body. It was like staring at a piece of art that he had the right to touch but wasn’t always sure that he could. “See you next Sunday.”

“You too,” Roman sighed, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from asking the other to stay because that’s not how they worked. They would train with their respective teams for a week and maybe drunkenly sext or send nudes but that would be it.

That would be it.

**Author's Note:**

> day six (or something, time isn’t real anymore) without sports. i needed this
> 
> we’ll probably be able to post more regularly now that we’re social distancing and in quarantine but i hope you all enjoyed!!!
> 
> until next time,  
> ronnie


End file.
